Traditional computer user input methods involve physical control devices such as a smartphone touchscreen, a gamepad, or a remote control for a gaming system. These devices are familiar and comfortable to users, and do provide a precise input reading. However, physical input devices can also be inconvenient. Users may need to retrieve a device from their pocket or bag before it is usable. In addition, physical input devices may not be usable when out-of-view, resulting in a user occasionally having to interrupt their activity to look at the device.
A near-eye display (NED) device, such as a head mounted display (HMD) device, may be worn by a user for an augmented reality (AR) experience or a virtual reality (VR) experience. Natural user input such as gaze action, speech and hand gestures allow users to interact with virtual objects in a three dimensional space around the user. However natural user input presents challenges in verifying selection of an item, adjusting for physical characteristics of a user, and having real world locations as a display space as opposed to predetermined electronic display spaces of known dimensions.